With rapid development and progress of electronic technologies, the performance of desktop computers or notebook computers increases tremendously. Now these computers are widely used by companies, enterprises and consumers. The powerful performance of these electronic products mainly relies on the high performance chipset used in the central processing unit (CPU) and the like. Due to the advance of semiconductor manufacturing technology, the size of the chipset has not increased very much in the last few years. However, the transistor number inside the chipset has increased many times. Nowadays fabrication specification of the chipset has reached a micro or nano meter level, and the number of transistors in one chipset could be hundred millions or more.
With the operation clock and the number of transistors of the chipset increasing constantly, power consumption and operation temperature of the chipset also increase. At present most chipsets adopt an air cooling mechanism through fans, or a water cooling mechanism using an operation fluid with a low boiling temperature to transmit and disperse the high temperature generated by the chipset during operation, to avoid overheating and damaging of the chipset.
The chipset is mounted onto a printed circuit board (PCB) such as the motherboard. The PCB has a dedicated chipset-coupling seat to receive the chipset. Then a heat sink, such as fans or a water cooling system is mounted onto the top of the chipset, to transfer the heat energy to the exterior to reduce the temperature of the chipset.
As the heat energy generated by the chipset increases constantly while operating, the contact area between the chipset and the heat sink also increases. Coupling of the heat sink and the chipset mostly is done through a viscous heat dissipation paste. Increasing of the contact area between the heat sink and the chipset also increases the viscosity. During assembly of the chipset it often happens that the chipset is removed from the heat sink. This is a forceful operation and often results in bending or even fracturing of the pins on the chipset. The chipset could be damaged and not usable.